Undying Death
by HoldOnToYourTunaCans
Summary: A night that will haunt him forever... Oneshot I wrote in 2 hours about Zero on the night his family died.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK. Last time I checked my name is not Matsuri Hino.

**A/N:** I got the idea for this from a prompt my mom gave me. More of a challenge than anything seeing as I'm a fluff addict. She said I had to write something dark, lovely, lyrical and haunting. Take 'lovely' out and that's three of the most anti-fluff adjectives out there. So, since I usually write and read fluff I hope I did ok with this.

Ok, before we start:  
Normal print is Zero's thoughts.  
_Italics_ are flashbacks  
**Bold** is dialogue

xXx

Undying Death

xXx

_ "Ichiru, you should go inside! You have a fever!"  
"No I don't. It was made up."  
"Did you really want to miss Shishou's departure so much?"_

"Ichiru, run!" Why wasn't he running? That woman was right there! Why was he just watching?

_ "Zero! Zero!!" There was a bang as the door hit the side of the house, his parents standing in the doorway ready for combat.  
"Mom…" he was near tears now. This wasn't good. Vampires weren't supposed to come to your house!_

His mind flashed back to the face of that woman. The nurse who loved everyone. The nicest person ever. A monster right under his nose. A beast in human form. Why had he never realized it before?

_ Teeth were sinking into him.__  
"Zero!"__  
"No!!"  
His parent's voices were distant in his mind, the aching pain overpowering everything. There was a scream as they dipped in deeper.  
He squirmed as the scream continued, eyes shut tight, every muscle in his body refusing her. A wave of pain and fear took over him as a new scream rang in his ears. Who was screaming? Ichiru? No… Him… Zero…_

"Ichiru…" He couldn't do it. There was no strength left. "Mother…"

_ There was another scream. From his place on the floor he quickly turned his head. Ichiru was standing stock still, as if in shock, in front of the form lying on the ground.  
"Mother!" He crawled over to her with his good arm. "Mother!" Her hair was sticky with blood that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere._

Silent tears wracked his body. He couldn't save her. He'd failed to protect his own mother.

_ "Father!"  
"It's ok! Stay back, Zero!"  
Restlessly he did as he was told. They were all going to die. He knew it. There was no way they were going to get out of this._

He was gone. He knew it. There was no avoiding it. They were both gone.  
"Father…"

_ "Zero, get out of here! Get Ichiru and go! Don't worry about us!"  
Blood was everywhere. It's all he could see. Everywhere he looked was splattered with thick red slime. He ran obediently at his father's words. 'Run. Get Ichiru. Run.' His thoughts echoed endlessly in his mind. 'Get Ichiru. Run…'  
He passed his mother, lying helplessly on the floor, her face covered with blood-matted hair. No time for crying. No time for pain. No time for weakness.  
"Ichiru!!"_

His vision was fading, blurred with unforgiving tears, tinted red with lifeless blood.  
"Father…"

"_Amazing that you noticed me first but got to me last."  
"In front of him stood that woman. The one from outside. The one who bit him, tainted him, killed him. Ichiru stood behind her.  
"Ichiru! Run! Get away from her!"  
"Oh, I don't think he'll do that," she said lightly. "You see, Ichiru is-"  
"Don't you _dare_ say his name!!" Zero screamed, shaking with rage and hate.  
"I'll say his name as I wish you little wretch!" she shouted, swinging her arm.  
He was on the ground once again, his face stinging from the force she'd inflicted on it.  
"You see, he-"  
Zero stood. He had to get out of here. There was no way he was going to let anyone get in his way.  
"You little brat. I see you have at least _some_ life in you."  
Across the room he saw his father's gun. The one he used only for special cases and emergencies. 'Sunny Death'. Each one of its kind had its own name. He'd always wished he could have one when he grew up. _

Colors and sounds of nothingness swam together as he lay on the floor, feeling the life drain out of him. He was going to die with his parents right here on this floor. The once shining, reflective white stone now stained with blood and sin.

_ He glanced at the monster before him. Making a run for it might be stupid but he could probably make it. If he could just get the gun before she got to him he might make it. He glanced at her again and ran as fast as his legs would permit. She growled upon noticing what he was doing and sailed to him, stopping short as he pointed the instrument at her with shaking hands.__  
"You've never even used that thing before have you?" she scoffed, letting his terrified, yet determined, expression serve as her answer. "Go ahead. I won't stop you." She walked forward with a smirk leaning into it as she got closer. "But remember. I'm a lot harder to kill than you."  
Blood. Coming from every direction. Numb pain. He knew she was right. He winced as a wave of pain shot through his new wound.  
-Bang-  
Her eyes widened in surprise a bit as she said, "Silly boy. I didn't think you had the guts."  
He fell as she walked away, blood staining everything around him._

He couldn't feel anything now. Nothing. Everything was gone. Everything was the same. Blank. Light and dark, quiet and loud, numb and painful… Nothing and everything. Death. He could feel himself losing blood. Losing everything. So this is what it felt like… To lose everything. Dark and cold. _'Sunny Death'._ He scoffed. Not his. Not nearly as pleasant.

_ "Ichiru, run!"  
"He won't run…"_

xXx

** "Hey, this one's alive!"  
"Look for anyone else! There should be another kid around here somewhere."**

Silence. Nothingness.

** "Zero!"**

That's what he wanted. Nothing more.

** "Zero!"**

This was _his_ death wasn't it? Why couldn't he have what he wanted?

** "Zero!"**

His name… Someone wanted him. Wanted him to do what?

** "He won't wake up!"**

Of course he wouldn't wake up. He was dead. Why would he?

** "That's not good."**

Sleep. That's all… That's all he wanted…

xXx

They couldn't just let him sleep. No. Why would they? They wanted to keep him alive, no matter how dead he was.

** "Yuuki, this is Zero."**

Zero. Nothingness. Silence.

** "His family was killed by a bad vampire."**

Wholeness. Noise. Everything.

**"Please get the bath ready."**

Zero. The unity of nothingness and everything. The beginning and the end. His name. Nothing more.

** "C'mon. Follow me."**

Death. Also the beginning and the end. All and nothing.

** "Can I touch you?"**

Without Death there was no end. No beginning. No fear. No urgency. No life.

** "Here it is."**

Life. The beginning. Nothing more. No end. Death was the end.

** "Can I help you?"**

Death was the end of one life and the start of a new one. After Death. Life after Life.

** "Good. At least you weren't bitten."**

Death truly was the first step…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: **Well there it is. At this point it's just a oneshot, unbeta-ed. If people like it enough I could probably do a continuation and make it a chapter or two longer. It's all up to you guys. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I wrote it at a friend's house between the hours of 10:30pm and 12:30am so it's short and probably not the best, but for two hours and three editing sessions it's not too shabby. Maybe a little rough around the edges but for a three hour job, not too bad. Anyway, thanks for reading **and don't forget to tell your dads Happy Father's Day**!! They work harder than we realize. (;D


End file.
